Shimamura Uta
|image = Shimamura201502.jpg |caption = Shimamura Uta promoting "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 151cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-2015 |agency = (2014-2015) |label = (2014-2015) zetima (2015) |mcolor = Daisy |group = Country Girls |acts = Country Girls, Patisserie |join = November 5, 2014 |left = June 12, 2015 |days = 7 Months, 8 Days |debutsingle = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou |lastsingle = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou |blog = |autograph = }} Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) is a former Japanese idol. She was a member of Country Girls under Hello! Project."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. On June 12, 2015, it was announced that she had left Country Girls and Hello! Project due to contract issues.http://helloproject.com/news/2980/ Biography Early Life Shimamura Uta was born on June 24, 2000 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2014 In mid-2014, Shimamura participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition! after her mother submitted the audition form for her.Morino Hiroaki, Nakano Jun. "島村嬉唄 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「初々しさに先輩たちもメロメロ 熱視線を集める未経験少女」" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-01-24. English Translation: acorntimes. "Shimamura Uta LoGIRL Interview." Times of Acorn (via Tumblr). 2015-01 (Archived: 2015-01-30). She made it to the fourth round (training camp), but was not selected to join the group. On November 5, it was announced that Shimamura was added to the new Country Musume unit, now called Country Girls, alongside Inaba Manaka, Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki and Ozeki Mai."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. 2015 On June 12, it was announced Shimamura had withdrawn from Country Girls and Hello! Project due to disagreements about her contract between management and her family. |text =''We thank you for always supporting Hello!Project.'' This announcement may be sudden, but we would like to announce that our contract with Country Girls member Shimamura Uta has been cancelled midway. Shimamura Uta joined in November last year, with Country Musume being renamed to Country Girls and making a new start, and even achieved a CD debut as Country Girls in March of this year. After that, in the process of repeatedly discussing about the future with her family, and considering it from the point of view of going through activities as the idol group Country Girls, it became clear that there was a gap that could not be filled between her family and our company. Recently, with the family discussing about "Wanting to quit" on one hand, we had no other choice but to make a decision as this had gone beyond the scope of our company’s management responsibility, and we arrived at this midway cancellation. As a result, Country Girls, excluding supervisor Satoda Mai, have become a 5 person group, but the remaining members have accepted the reality, and they strongly feel that they have to work even harder than they have so far. To the fans, we truly apologize for causing you worry, but we would like to ask for even greater assistance for Country Girls from you.}} Personal Life Family= Shimamura's mother is 1/4 Italian and a former member of idol group Spa Girl. She is 1/8 Italian.Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Kenshuuchuu. Broadcast Date: 2015-03-15. She owns a pet dog named Popo. |-|Education= When Shimamura joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a second year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2019. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Shimamura Uta has acquired: *'Ozeki Mai:' Within Country Girls, Shimamura got along best with Ozeki Mai, they had met and became friends during the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄) *'Nickname:' Uta-chan (うたちゃん) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 151cmSankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls memberカントリー・ガールズ > プロフィール > 島村嬉唄" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01. **2015-06-12: Resigned *'Country Girls Color:' Daisy *'Hello! Project groups:' **Country Girls (2014-2015) *'One-Shot Units:' **Patisserie (2015) |-|Q&A= :See also: List:Shimamura Uta Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Becoming liked by animals, illustrations, singing ballads *'Hobby:' Classical ballet, karaoke, games, snorkeling *'Favorite Colors:' White, pink, red, yellow *'Favorite Sports:' Short-distance run *'Motto:' "Ichigo ichie" (一期一会; One time, one meeting) *'Looks Up to:' Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sayashi Riho, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Satoda Maiハロプロ カントリー・ガールズ 新メンバープロフィール (in Japanese), YouTube, 2015.03.15 Discography :See also: List:Shimamura Uta Discography Featured In Works TV Programs *2015 The Girls Live Internet *2015 Hello! Project Station *2015 MUSIC+ *2015 GREEN ROOM Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) *2015.03.19 Weekly Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai) Trivia *She was the first member of Country Girls from Kanagawa prefecture. *The SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga was the last activity she participated in as a member of Country Girls before her sudden withdrawal. *On December 31, 2019, she posted a tribute to Country Girls on Instagram, thanking all of the members for the time she spent with them in the group.https://www.instagram.com/p/B6va-BNJXuJ/?igshid=o9spu2xon8uy See Also *Gallery:Shimamura Uta *List:Shimamura Uta Discography Featured In *List:Shimamura Uta Concert & Event Appearances *List:Shimamura Uta Other Q&As References External Links *Country Girls profile (archived) *Country Girls Official Blog *Personal Instagram *Personal Twitter de:Shimamura Uta es:Shimamura Uta Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:2015 Departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood Type O Category:2000 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Cancer Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Only Children Category:Patisserie Category:Shimamura Uta Category:Multiethnic Members Category:Dragon